


Partners

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [75]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Everyone's on the enterprise, Gen, POV First Person, Sammy isn't evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sam is a new navigator on the enterprise (and he knows a hell of  a lot about culture and is the main peacekeeper on the ship) and he's Pavel's new partner. must be in Pavel's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Oh my gosh that was so beautiful. That was absolutely GORGEOUS I can't even explain it to you. You'd better start sending me prompts or I'll start making it ridiculously hard to stay within three sentences XD Here's one- Sam (before he became evil and stupid I love him so much) joins the enterprise as navigator- he knows everything about everything concerning the intricacies of culture, so he's also the peacekeeper among the ship. First person Pavel on his new partner. Yum. ~ Your Lovely Otter<3
> 
> (Is the making it harder thing starting already?)

Sam Vinchester, I notice, seems to notice ewwerything, I mean, he is extremely well informed about warious alien cultures for one thing, and he is quite good at keeping the peace, he ewen got Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock to stop arguing for five minutes (he tells me that he used to play peacekeeper betveen his brother and father).

He’s a brilliant nawigator as vell, and I know this because he and I have been assigned on multiple missions together, and ve vork quite vell as a team, though he vas a bit nervous at first, saying that he newer usually vorked vith people other than his brother.

He’s good company, and although he is sometimes shy he has a good sense of humor, and I can see that ve vill be good friends and partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Not some of my best, it was hard to really get into Chekov’s head. Send more! Tumblr url: stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
